callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ops Arcade
Dead Ops Arcade is a hidden game mode/map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is the third Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is unlocked by typing "DOA" into the CIA computer (this just unlocks Dead Ops and nothing else), or by entering "3ARC UNLOCK" (this will unlock "Five" and all campaign levels as well). Upon first entering the game, the Insert Coin achievement/trophy is unlocked. Description Dead Ops Arcade is a twin-stick top-down shooter, and, similar to all other zombie levels, its objective is to survive for as many rounds as possible against many waves of increasingly difficult zombies. It contains many references to the zombie mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War; however, the gameplay has almost nothing in common. The player does not need to worry about ammo, because the player's main weapon has unlimited ammo and never needs to be reloaded. The player can also pick up a large number of weapons and power-ups in order to assist them throughout the levels. Throughout the levels, the player will also be required to pick up treasure (which is marked by a gold or silver tint) to fill a bar at the top of the screen. When this bar fills up, the player's score multiplier goes up by one. This score multiplier is capped at 9 and reset upon death. Gems are especially useful in filling the multiplier bar but are uncommon. The bigger the gem, the bigger the multiplier boost. The player begins the game with three lives and once the player loses all of their lives the game is over (though there are ways to gain extra lives). The player can die from one hit from all zombies, three hits from Hellhounds and explosives or instantly from other contextual factors such as Bulls or Electric Spikes. Whilst playing cooperatively, if a player loses all their lives they will enter revive mode in which they will respawn in one minute and thirty seconds providing at least one other player is alive at the time. Any downed player timers will automatically expire when entering a new round. However, if another player on the team has at least one life then the player will automatically be gifted that life to be revived instantly. This grants the player who gave the life a random power-up (either a tank, a helicopter, three nukes or four lightning bolts) and this can be done multiple times per round provided the player waits 90 seconds in between lives stolen. Most of the music in the maps are shared with the loading screen music of the Call of Duty: World at War ''maps, notably Shi No Numa's music being shared with the Room of Fate's. Others are played throughout gameplay. Levels Here is a brief overview of all the levels the player will encounter whilst playing Dead Ops Arcade. Once at the last round of each set of levels, the player will step on a teleporter to transport to the next area. The individual rounds within the levels are all very similar to each other, usually either being a reflection of the other levels or, later on, different weathers that can obscure the player's vision. Here is the list of levels: *'Rounds 1-4: Island - The player will begin on an island with plenty of open space surrounded by water and freedom of movement. The zombies on these rounds are the standard zombies and are largely very slow and easy to kill, though a couple zombies can already run from round 1. There are no helicopters nor tanks on this map, and it is impossible to get one. *'Rounds 5-8: Courtyard - '''A courtyard within what appears to be Verrückt, still very open except with a fountain in the center of each round. Zombies are very much the same as on the Island levels, however, they do gain an increase in numbers and speed. Electric spikes make their first appearance within this level. *'Rounds 9-12: Prison - 'A Vorkuta-esque prison with another open space, but with the first introduction of levels within the map. There are steps either at the top or bottom of the map that lead to a large square catwalk that surrounds the map. At the opposite side of the map to the steps is a break in the catwalk, allowing the player to jump down. It is not recommended to climb the catwalk at all. Prison zombies are introduced during these rounds. *'Rounds 13-16: Cave - 'The smallest and darkest of the levels with tall, compacted walls and a statue in the middle. Vision on these rounds is slightly more impaired than that on other rounds because the walls and the statue give large shadows, and round 16 undoubtedly gives the worst visibility of all rounds due to heavy rain in a night background. Between any two rounds in the Cave (except Bonus Rooms and Armories), the player will be taken to the Room of Fate (see below) where a permanent power up is granted to the player. *'Rounds 17-20: Marketplace - 'Situated in what appears to be a town and granting the player a large amount of room are the Marketplace levels upon which stampedes of Bulls will cross both up and down and left and right of the map. All zombies introduced so far are present. *'Rounds 21-24: Urban - 'In what appears to be a city and what plays host to the 'Downpour' challenge enemies is a rather enclosed, difficult space. The reintroduction of levels is largely the reason for the enclosed space having a large staircase just off the center of the map and another staircase in either the top-right or bottom-left corners of the map. There is a ledge to jump from the higher area to the lower. It appears to take place in Kowloon. *'Rounds 25-28: Street - 'A fairly open street despite a slightly squared enclosure with staircases pointing at each other to a small raised level at either the right or left side of the map. Zombies will enter the map from the corners rather than the sides yet there is also an entrance off to the side on top of the staircases. These rounds have flaming barrels that bounce onto the map from the rooftops which can be shot at to blow up any enemies, but discretion is advised as the explosions can kill the player. All enemies encountered so far make an appearance. *'Rounds 29-32: Facility - 'An outdoor snowy bunker that, despite having two very large tankers in the map allows for adequate space, marks the unique arrival of the Abominable Martyrs that only appear on round 30 throughout the entire game until the Boss Round (round 40). *'Rounds 33-36: Forest - 'An outdoor forest area covered in snow centered around a statue marks the introduction of the Hellhounds. Zombies and Hellhounds will appear through the line of trees allowing a slightly hidden approach. There is a fair amount of movement space. *'Rounds 37-40: Tropical Forest - 'Deep inside a Tropical Forest, there is a missile in the middle and in Round 40 the player will have to fight against the boss. Space given is around the same as that of Forest. Items These are all items that will aid the player against the zombies in one way or the other; these items appear with a green or yellow tint on the map for a limited amount of time to be picked up by the player. The associated duration for each item is doubled if the player is awarded the "Fate of Fortitude". Pick-Ups *Gem - Gives the player more points. *Nuke - Gives the player one extra bomb. The player will start each game with one bomb and each time a bomb is used it will kill all enemies on the map (much like when a nuke is picked up on other zombie game modes). To use the bomb the player must press the button they usually use to aim down sights The maximum number of nukes a player can hold is nine. *Lightning Bolt - Gives the player one extra dash attack. The player will start each game with two Lightning attacks and will always start each round with at least one (gaining one if the player had zero the round before). When used, the player will make an invincible dash in the direction they are aiming (using the button used to jump), this attack will launch all enemies into the air that the player makes contact with, killing the enemies instantly. To use the dash the player must press the "fire" button. The maximum number of Lightning attacks the player can hold is nine. *Soldier Statue - Gives all players an extra life, though these appear very infrequently. Every player will always earn an extra life (for themselves only) upon exceeding multiples of 200,000 points. Weapons ''(Note: When a weapon is equipped via a power-up, it will last 10 seconds if the player fires it continuously, or 50 seconds if the weapon is not fired at all) *M60 - The player's primary weapon, cannot be overheated, has unlimited ammo, and has a surprisingly high rate of fire. **Damage: 100 **Rate of Fire: 2727 RPM *Death Machine - Gives the player the Death Machine for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Effectively a more powerful version of the starting machine gun. High power and rate of fire. In the Room of Fate, if the player is awarded the "Fate of Firepower," they will keep the Death Machine with unlimited ammo. **Damage: 500 **Rate of Fire: 3750 RPM *RPG - Gives the player an RPG for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. The RPG here fires in full-auto mode, and it can pierce through lines of zombies, usually killing them instantly. Note that the RPG can reduce visibility in the line upon which it is fired. **Rate of Fire: 300 RPM *Ray Gun - Gives the player a Ray Gun for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires green beams that bounce off walls and zombies. Very powerful. **Damage: 1500-300 **Impact: 1000 **Rate of Fire: 461 RPM *SPAS-12 - Gives the player a SPAS-12 for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires multiple powerful projectiles fully automatically across the screen in a wide arc. **Rate of Fire: 652 RPM *China Lake - Gives the player a China Lake for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Fires grenades semi-automatically (there is a slight delay between shots). High power, moderate blast radius. Note that the China Lake can obscure visibility of the map around the player. **Rate of Fire: 150 RPM *M2 Flamethrower - Gives the player a flamethrower for a limited amount of time; firing the weapon severely reduces the amount of time. Can set multiple zombies at once on fire. Moderate initial power, high damage over time. Note that the flamethrower severely restricts visibility of the map where fired, more so than any other weapon. Vehicles *Tank - Puts the player in a tank for 20 seconds. The player is invincible in this state. The tank can run over zombies and fire explosive shells fully automatically. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive China Lakes to further help the player. Because the tank runs on tracks, movement control is slightly different. The tanks do not appear before round 4. **Fire Rate of the cannon: 300 RPM *Helicopter - Puts player in a Hind Attack Helicopter for 20 seconds. The player is also invincible. The helicopter can hover, shoot missiles, and fire its turret simultaneously. It is a stronger and more powerful Power-up compared to the tank. Any chickens following the player will automatically receive Ray Guns to further help the player. If the player that is green picks up the helicopter, all zombies on the map will go for that player in the helicopter and not for any other player on the map. The only things that do not go for the green player in the helicopter are the hellhounds. This does not happen for any other color player in the helicopter. Helicopters do not appear before round 9. **Fire rate of the missiles: 300 RPM **Fire rate of the turret: 750 RPM Power-Ups *Teddy Bear - Creates a field around the player for 20 seconds, doing no damage but repelling any normal zombies that come near back to their entrances. All other types of zombies except the Cosmic Silverback freeze on the spot. Note that though this power-up will hinder a zombie's approach towards the player, any zombie coming in contact with the player will still kill the player. *Electric Orb - Creates four rotating orbs around the player. Each orb will shock and kill any zombie that comes in contact with it, but the orb will vanish. The effect can spread to other zombies like the Wunderwaffe DG-2. When time is up (after 40 seconds), the orbs (if any are remaining) will fly away from the player. *Barrel - Creates two barrels that rotate around the player, killing any zombies they come into contact with. It is most effective when used with Boots or the Fate of Furious Feet. Barrels fly away from player when time is up (after 20 seconds), killing any zombies hit. *Chicken - Spawns a flying chicken for a limited but rather long amount of time (40 seconds). The chicken follows the player around, shooting in the same direction as the player with whatever weapon the player is using. If the player is in a Tank the chicken will gain a China Lake for the duration of the tank and if the player is in a Helicopter, the chicken will gain a Ray Gun regardless of what gun the player has. When the chicken is about to expire, it shoots rapidly in a circle formation. If the player finds the armory, it is possible to have multiple chickens at the same time. If the player has the Fate of Friendship, they will permanently have one chicken, and any additional chicken lasts double the normal amount of time. *Boots - Provides a significant speed boost for a short amount of time (10 seconds). This will have no effect if the player has received The Fate of Furious Feet, since then it will be permanent. *Monkey Bomb - Spawns an active monkey bomb where the player picked it up from, attracting any zombies that are closer to the monkey than the player and exploding after a period of time. Damage is unknown, but it can kill most types of zombies once it explodes. *Turret - Drops a sentry turret at the place where the player picked it up from, killing any zombies it lands on, and the sentry will start shooting at zombies with limited accuracy. After the end of a round or when the time is up (after 30 seconds), the turret will fly away. Damage is unknown but likely on the higher side. **Rate of Fire: 4000 RPM Contextual Hazards These are general objects or creatures found at specific rounds that are not considered enemies. They can prove to be a hindrance for the player (as most are fatal to the player), however, if skilled enough, the player may turn these objects into an advantage by luring enemies towards them, killing the enemies instead. They are as follows: *Traps' - Introduced in round 5 and continued. They are electric spikes and will periodically discharge a dangerous amount of electricity, killing everything that comes near them. A green light means that the trap is safe to approach; a red light means that the trap is about to discharge and is hence a warning. *'Bulls' - Appear in levels 17-20 (starting at the challenge level 'Stampede!'). Bulls run from one level exit to the opposite one usually from left to right or vice versa and up and down or vice versa, killing everything in the way. They can be killed by explosives. Occasionally, a glowing bull will appear, killing it will cause it to drop a large amount of treasure. While they are called bulls (also occasionally called cows) in the game, they are actually more like oxen. *'Exploding Barrels' - Appear in levels 25-28 (starting from the challenge level 'Fish in a Barrel'). These roll off from the roofs, the barrels will explode after some seconds or if shot by the player. Be careful when shooting the barrels whilst near them as it may prove fatal, though the blast may not always kill the player (showing a brief hit marker if the player stands within a certain radius of the blast). Enemies *'Nazi Zombies' - These are the standard enemy type, and are almost identical to the normal zombies found in the other zombie maps. Their movement and behavior remain the same as regular zombies in other maps. They are very easy to kill in the early rounds, and as all of them begin running, they seem to have notable health (best noticed with reduced effectiveness of the Flamethrower). Beyond round 40 (after killing the Cosmic Silverback), they seem to get another big health boost (best noticed with the amount of time it takes to kill each one with an M60). The player will encounter this enemy in the entire game session, and they are also most common except in Challenge Rounds. *[[Prisoner Zombie|'Prisoner Zombies']] - These are the second enemy type the player will encounter. These zombies are noticeably larger than standard zombies and wear white shirts. These zombies, being so much larger, are quite tougher to kill than standard zombies and appear to have a further range of attack. They actually use a zombified version of the character model of Sergei Kozin. The player will encounter this enemy from round nine (the challenge round 'Prison Break') onwards. Note that the Teddy Bear power up listed above doesn't work as well as with normal zombies, so getting too close is not advisable. *'Creepy Crawlers' - The third enemy type, these are the Gollum-like zombies the player will encounter when the power is on in the maps Kino der Toten and "Five". In DOA, they do not leave behind gas or explode, but they have a lot of health, and they move in sudden lunge-like fashions at players. They sometimes stop moving, and this is when they're hardest to detect on visual (and thus most lethal). These zombies use the model of Gas Zombies. The player will encounter this enemy from round twelve (the challenge round 'Creepy Crawlers') onwards. *'Villager Zombies'''- These are undead village men. They are first encountered in the Challenge Round "Stampede!" and are encountered onwards. They look like regular zombies, except they're slightly larger. *'Engineer Zombies' - Tall zombies who fall from the sky at random points on the map. They wield a large wrench and do not initially rush the player (but will still attack and kill the player if the player is very close by). These zombies will slowly move closer to the player until they are shot at, causing them to go berserk and sprint towards the player.'' They are very difficult to kill when walking, but they're easy to handle when running. The player will encounter this enemy from round twenty two (the challenge round 'Down Pour') onwards. *'Sasquatch '- These are Sasquatch-like creatures that are covered in brown fur. The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Abominable Martyrs') and onwards. *'Abominable Martyrs '- These are very large and very tough creatures that explode violently upon death. They appear to look like a mix between the Cosmic Silverback and Sasquatches.The player will encounter this enemy type at round thirty (the challenge round 'Abominable Martyrs') and during the Boss Round against the Cosmic Silverback. *'Hellhounds''' - These enemies have the same appearance as the Hellhounds from other zombie modes although the Hellhounds encountered here have no flames. Hellhounds are very weak but are very quick and will explode upon death. Two hits are required to kill the player from Hellhounds. The player will encounter this enemy from round thirty four (Who cried Wolf?) onwards. *'Cosmic Silverback' - A large gorilla that is the primary antagonist in Dead Ops Arcade. He is encountered throughout DOA, usually attempting to steal the players' treasure at the end of a round, usually every five or so rounds, and serves as the final boss as well. *'Cosmic Silverback's Brothers' - The Cosmic Silverback has many brothers. One will appear after the player beats the Cosmic Silverback during round 40 to knock the player back to the Island, and all of the enemies (bar the Cosmic Silverback and abominable martyrs) will appear rather than just Zombies. On round 80, there will be two of them to fight at once, and on round 120, there will be four of them to fight at once. Bonus Rooms The Room of Fate Between rounds 13 and 16, the player will enter The Room of Fate which will grant one of four different permanent Fates - or power ups - to the player for the rest of the game. Regardless of how many players are in the game, each player will receive one Fate each. The Fates are as follows: *The Fate of Fortitude - Grants the player the ability to use power ups, vehicles, and weapons for twice the duration. The player's multiplier will also reset to x2 upon death rather than x1. It is always the first arrow that appears in the room of fate. The duration of the Monkey Bomb and the Turret appear unchanged. *The Fate of Firepower - Grants a permanent Death Machine as the player's default weapon. Picking up another Death Machine will not affect the player's gun. Picking up other weapons will swap the player's gun to the weapon picked up, and after the weapon expires, the gun will then revert back to the Death Machine. It is usually not recommended to pick up other weapons since it is already a powerful Fate. It is always the second arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Friendship - Gives the player a Chicken to be used permanently. This Fate also doubles the duration of any further Chickens picked up similar to The Fate of Fortitude. It is always the third arrow that appears in the room of fate. *The Fate of Furious Feet - Grants permanent Boots to the player, permanently increasing their speed. This will also increase the number of Lightning Bolts to three every round (provided that the player had less than three at the end of the last round). Picking up further Boots will not affect the player's running speed. It is always the fourth arrow that appears in the room of fate. The Bonus Room The Bonus Room is a room which grants the player(s) four piles of treasure. This room is found by choosing the correct path, however, these rooms are located differently each game so there is no specific path the player can take. The treasure largely consists of the general treasure found throughout the game but also may consist of gems to very largely increase the player's multiplier. Two to three weapons and/or power ups may also be found in this room. This room does not count towards a round in terms of the leaderboards. The Armory The Armory is another kind of bonus room which grants all players random guns and power ups to pick up rather than treasure. These rooms are found by choosing the correct path, however, there is no specific path to take as these rooms are located differently each game. The bonuses include, but are not limited to, bombs, dashes, chickens and vehicles. The Armory, like the Bonus Room, does not count as a round in terms of the leaderboard. Access It is found by breaking free of the chair in the main menu, by holding the Space Bar on the PC, LT and RT on Xbox 360, L2 and R2 on PS3, but on the Wii the player must shake the nunchuck and Wii remote repeatedly. The player must then locate a computer which holds the Central Intelligence Agency Data system. The game is accessed by using the keyboard on the computer (against the wall behind the torture chair) and typing "DOA". After accessing DOA for the first time, it can be found on the list of Zombies maps and can be played anytime online. The player can also type in the cheat 3ARC UNLOCK, which also unlocks all single player missions and "Five". This map is also available for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies iPhone/iPod/Android app but in order to unlock it, the player must find all of the coins hidden in various parts of the Main Menu. The first one is in the More Apps part of the menu, next to a Zombie breaking through a barrier on the right side. The second one is in the Co-op Multiplayer part of the menu, in the hand of the Cosmic Silverback in the down-right corner. The third one is in the Extras part of the menu, on a crate in the upper-right corner. The fourth one is in the Player Profile part of the menu, right above the "Back" button in the down-left corner. Achievements/Trophies Insert Coin (5 / Bronze Trophy ) - Access Dead Ops Arcade for the first time. Easy Rhino (10 / Silver Trophy ) - Use the Speed Boost to kill 20 or more zombies at one time. Gallery Engineeruntoten.png|Two different models for the Engineer Zombie. Engineer Zombie BO.png|Another view of the undead engineer. Dead Ops Arcade Loading Screen BO.png|Dead Ops Arcade loading screen. Ending Victory DOA.jpg|Beating the Cosmic Silverback in Dead Ops Arcade. Bonus Points.png Cosmic Silverback sprite DOA BO.png Soldier sprite DOA BO.png Nazi Zombie sprite DOA_BO.png Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Doacharacters.png|The four playable characters as seen in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Dead Ops Arcade locked menu BOZ.png|Dead Ops Arcade in the menu locked. Player Profile menu BOZ.png|The location of the 1st coin in the Player Profile menu. It's below the statistics. 1 of 4 coins Dead Ops Arcade BOZ.png|Progress after obtaining 1 coin. Co-Op multiplayer menu BOZ.png|The location of the 2nd coin in the Co-op Multiplayer menu. It's in the man's hand who is about to insert a coin. 2 of 4 coins Dead Ops Arcade BOZ.png|Progress after obtaining 2 coins. Extras menu BOZ.png|The location of the 3rd coin in the Extras menu. It's on a crate, being pointed to by the man seen in Nacht der Untoten's menu. 3 of 4 coins Dead Ops Arcade BOZ.png|Progress after obtaining 3 coins. More Apps menu BOZ.png|The location of the 4th coin in the More Apps menu. It's below the hand of the zombie who's reaching through a barrier. Dead Ops Arcade unlocked menu BOZ.png|Dead Ops Arcade completely unlocked. Trivia *Once the player reaches level 40, they will fight the Cosmic Silverback. If the player defeats him, the game starts over (level wise only), but all zombie types return in great numbers and are tougher. There are no more challenge rounds past round 40 besides the second boss round at round 80 in which there are two Cosmic Silverback brothers and the third boss round at round 120 in which there are three Cosmic Silverback brothers. *When playing online, players can be downed when out of lives. They are revived after one minute and 30 seconds of being downed, or instantly if they steal the life of one of their teammates. *When on the prison level, it is possible to see a dead upside down hanging body, but it is easier to see in no-clip. *On Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, there are 50 levels to the map, 10 more than on the consoles. *Also on Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies, the Abominable Martyrs do not wear ghillie suits like they do in the console and PC versions. Video Walkthrough Dead Ops Arcade Round 58 D C|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. File:CoD BlackOps Zombies Dead Ops Arcade Gameplay(Android)Apk+SD Files)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Maps